Rainy Riot
by LoveLaurel101
Summary: Something big is happening, and it will be a test of selflessness, strength, and bravery. So, will the Powerpuff girls accept the challenge, or back down? What if it might destroy them in the process? RRB/PPG Will have romance and pleanty of action!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey FanFic Readers! I've been reading Powerpuff Girl fics for so long; I thought it would be fun to make one myself! I will try to update this frequently, if I'm not super busy! Oh, and if you can, please review! They really do make my day, and encourage me to write more! I hope you guys like this story! Now…READ ON! **

Rainy Riot

Chapter 1: It Starts with Lightning

Normal POV:

The rain poured on and on, drenching everything in its clear drops. The drops fell silently down the windows of the Utonium household, where the famous Powerpuff Girls resided. Blossom sat at her windowsill watching the rain as it fell from its dark clouds. She sighed deeply, wanting to go out in the rain more than ever. But the Professor would have none of it. If she asked to go out in the rain, she could just imagine him giving her a strange stare and telling her that those sorts of actions would leave her with the flu. Honestly, she didn't even know why she would want to be out in the rain. It did seem rather illogical, but there was some kind of peace that went with standing in the rain. It was like all of her worries could just be washed away, all the pressure would be released off her shoulders, and she could just be _normal_. That was only her imagination though. She had to be a perfect, selfless leader, one that protected the city and was a role model to all. It was a pretty hard image to keep, but Blossom managed to do it day by day. She sighed once more, using her fingers to brush through her long orange, silky hair. She tore her gaze from the window, and headed to the kitchen where the rest of her family was.

When she got there, Professor was giving the pizza delivery boy cash in exchange for some steaming hot pizzas. She sat down next to her sisters, with Bubbles flashing her perky smile and Buttercup giving her a signature smirk.

"Mhhmm…that smells SO good Professor!" Bubbles chirped as the Professor laid the food on the table.

Buttercup just grabbed three slices of pizza and started to devour them without a word. Typical. Blossom just grinned at her nonexistent manners, then grabbed two slices of her own and thanking the professor. The happy family of four ate silently, but it was a peaceful silence, not an awkward one.

They all jumped when a loud clap of thundered boomed outside.

"Wow, big storm tonight, don't you think girls?" the professor spoke.

"I'll say! It's sort of scary! We haven't had a big storm in a while," Bubbles said nervously.

Blossom nodded in agreement. She began eating again, but heard a strange faint noise coming from outside. She glanced at the windows, and could've sworn she saw some strange flash of light. Before she could tell her sister, the emergency hotline went off. Blossom zoomed towards it and picked it up.

"What's the problem?" Blossom queried.

Mrs. Bellum's frantic voice could be heard on the other end.

"There's something wrong with this thunderstorm! The lightning is extremely destructive, and it's…colorful. All of the lightning is green, blue, and red. I've never seen anything like it! Please Powerpuff Girls, stop the lightning! Stop the **destruction**!"

The line went dead. By the time Blossom put the phone back onto the receiver, her sisters were ready to go. They knew what was going on as well, since they heard the conversation with their super hearing. Blossom nodded to the Professor, who smiled worriedly back.

"Let's go girls!" Blossom commanded. With that, they were off, their signature colors trailing behind them.

When the girls got out there, they stared in awe at what they saw. Vibrant green, blue, and red lightning struck all around the city.

"What's the plan?" Buttercup questioned, drawing Blossom and Bubble's focus back to the mission.

"Well, we should try to get above these clouds. Maybe we can see what, or who, it controlling this lightning," Blossom said.

They bolted up to the surface of the clouds, trying to block the pouring rain from their faces. When they got about the clouds, they saw nothing but the dark skies around them.

"Well, whatever is controlling these strikes aren't doing it from above, come on girls, maybe the person doing this is on the street," Blossom said with determination.

The girls bolted back to where they first came. They then all split up, all looking for the source of this terrifying electricity.

_ "Whatever it is, it must be pretty powerful if it's able to completely to control lightning," _Blossom thought. About a mile in front of her, a dark red blade of lightning struck the ground with an unbelievably powerful force, leaving a crater behind it. She zoomed to the spot where it struck, looking for anything that might help her find the culprit. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Blossom began to panic. _What if we can't help this time?_ Blossom felt so helpless, and the lightning just seemed to be taunting her. She stood her ground as the dark red electricity approached her. When it was only a few blocks away, its power almost forced her back. But Blossom dug her heals in the cement.

_Maybe the only way to stop it is if destroys something as powerful as its self. I have to do this for the greater good. I must sacrifice myself for others safety. It's what I was created for._

Blossom electrically charged her hand and braced for impact. She looked straight up toward the clouds. Then she saw a hint of red charging at her from the sky. When she closed her eyes, she was prepared to have electricity course through every fiber of her being. It never came. Instead, a completely different force hit her in the side, forcing her out of the path of the lightning. Before she could process what was happening around her, everything started to go black. The last thing she saw was a glowing red light. She wasn't sure if it was the lighting or something completely different creating the color, she might never know.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are sooo nice! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Since you were all so nice, I decided to roll out another chapter for you all! Please keep enjoying my story and keep your wonderful reviews coming! Oh, and I don't own any aspect of the Powerpuff Girls, that's a blanket disclaimer. Also, most of my chapters will be from a Normal POV, but I'll tell you if it changes. Now…READ ON!**

Rainy Rebel

Chapter 2: Awaken to the Music

_It's so dark. Am I dead? Is this what death is, just a bunch of darkness? _

"Open your eyes girly! Rise and shine!" Someone yelled in the distance.

Blossom's eyelids slowly opened, and she realized she wasn't dead. Far from it. It took a couple of seconds for her eyes to adjust, but she was confused as soon as they did. There were a couple of people surrounding her, all dressed in dark colors. They seemed to almost blend into the background, for it was rather dark as well.

"Where am I?" Blossom asked groggily.

"Why don't you tell us who you are first, and then we may trust you enough to tell you your location," a male in front of her spoke. He seemed to be in charge.

"I'm Blossom Utonium, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls," she said sternly.

"Well, Blossom, you are in the Contravention building. I'm Daunt," the same male said.

Blossom was more confused than ever. _Contravention? Who are these people?_

"I can tell you awfully confused. I'll elaborate. But why don't I lead you to your temporary room first, your sisters will be relieved to see you," said Daunt.

Blossom wanted to say that she could not stay in some sort of temporary room in a strange place, but she wanted to find her sisters first. Maybe they knew more than her.

She nodded at Daunt, and he ushered her through the crowd of people. Many of them stopped and starred at her, whispering to each other in hushed tones. She was curious, so she used her super hearing to ease drop.

"New girl? But we no longer accept transfers. How could this be?" One girl whispered to another.

"I heard one of the Trio boys saved her life and brought her back here. I hope for her sake she can put up a fight. If not, she'll be tossed out of here regardless," the other responded. The first girl shook her head in agreement.

_"Fighting? What are they going to do to me?" _Blossom wondered.

Blossom turned her head back to Daunt as he led the way. She looked him over as she followed him. He had a very strong build; you could see his muscles ripple as he walked. His eyes were a strange shade of gray, and his hair was short, dirty blonde and was slightly spiked at the ends. He walked with a calm demeanor, like he wasn't afraid of anything or anybody. He turned sharply into a long hallway that was lined with doors. _"These must be the rooms,"_ Blossom thought.

She kept focusing on Daunt as they walked, and she saw him tense slightly as the passed a certain room. His eyes shifted to the door, but then quickly averted back to the hallway in front of them. But he remained silent, and left Blossom intrigued. She wondered what was behind that door, what it was that was able to change his mighty attitude. She was pondering this, but her train of thought ended as she ran into him. He had stopped suddenly in front of another room.

"Watch your step there pink eyes," he muttered. "Welcome to your dorm."

Daunt opened the door and Blossom stepped inside. The room was plain; all it had was two bunk beds and a dresser.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked up and ran to Blossom to give her a hug.

"Do you understand what the hell is going on?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, why are we here?" Bubbles asked, her eyes starting to water.

Before Blossom could get a word out, Daunt spoke up behind her.

"I understand your confusion, but let me ease your mind. See, we protect people secretly. Our people go through extensive training, and take out enemies and threats to our planet. We recruit the best of the best. We happened to stumble upon you three by accident. We're not sure how you would be in combat, so we would like to see if you would test in. After all, you were picked up by the…" Daunt stopped short. He then shook off whatever he was thinking about, and started his explanation back up.

"You were picked up by the Trio. Anyway, please enjoy your stay. Well start your evaluation tomorrow. Feel free to come out to the main pit in Contravention. Just follow the hallway you came from and you should end up there," he flashed them a smile and reached for the doorknob. The girls looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. _Can't we go home?_

Buttercup was becoming furious; it was like this guy wasn't giving them any control in the matter. She shot towards him and drove him into the ground.

"Who said we would do your stupid evaluation, huh?" Buttercup hissed.

But Daunt has other plans. He overpowered Buttercup's grip, and soon had **her** struggling under **him. **

"This is a great opportunity for you three to be a part of something huge. Don't you want that?" Daunt grinned at her while he had her pinned.

"But, what about Professor? We can't just leave him! And we have duty to protect Townsville! What about all of our friends? We can't just drop everything and join you!" Bubbles piped up nervously.

"Don't worry about that, we have the ability to wipe people off the face of the Earth. No one will notice a thing," Daunt replied, wearing an irritating smirk. Buttercup had stopped struggling, feeling defeated.

"So, we have no choice in the matter?" Blossom sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to feel completely controlled over this, but you know too much. I guess you don't have to, but you can never go back to your old lives. So, what do you say? Stay concealed in the shadows forever, or go through with the evaluation and continue helping people?" Daunt asked them calmly.

Blossom looked warily between her sisters. They were frightened to leave their life behind, but what other choice did they have. It was their duty to protect the innocent. There was no other option.

"Alright, we're in," Blossom stated.

"Great!" Daunt yelled as he got off of Buttercup, who also rose quickly. "I shall see you tomorrow then. Oh, and one more thing. I don't suggest picking any fights in Contravention and suspecting a victory. For your strength, agility, and wits can be matched with many of the people here. Bye pretties," he said, smirking and winking at Buttercup before turning to leave.

Before he stepped out the door, a loud noise could be heard from one of the rooms down the hall. Daunt jumped at this, looking worriedly down the hall.

"Ha, the tough and mighty Daunt scared of a little noise?" Bubbles teased. Blossom looked at her surprised. Even if they were just told they could never have their old life back, Bubbles was able to make a joke. She was stronger than Blossom had thought. Blossom was impressed, and tried to hold herself together like Bubbles.

Daunt grunted at the comment, checked the hallway over once more, and slammed the door behind him.

"Well, he's grumpy!" Bubbles shouted.

Buttercup was practically steaming in anger. He had made her feel week, and then he winked at her and made her felt stupid!

Blossom looked between her sisters. Maybe things would be okay. Bubbles came up to her and reassured her with a hug.

"Don't worry Blossom, we'll be okay. Just keep your spirits up, I promise everything will get better. Just wait, I have a good feeling about this. We just have to make the most of it for the time being," Bubble's whispered to Blossom. Blossom only responded with a nod and a smile. She should try to at least relax. Blossom smiled wider now, grabbing Bubble's arm then Buttercup's arm.

"Come on girls, let go see what we can find in the main pit," Blossom suggested, starting to head out the door.

"Wait, so you're not the least bit worried? I mean, we don't even know what exactly happened with the whole colorful lightning thing. And these people haven't really gained my trust," Buttercup said.

"Well, of course I'm worried, we all are! But moping around isn't going to help. Let's at least scope out this place a bit," replied Blossom.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Maybe there will be some cute boys here too!" Bubble's chimed in. Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

"Then it's settled. Let's go," Blossom said, leading the way with her sisters tailing in her footsteps.

…..

When they stepped out into the main pit, there was a huge crowd. The Powerpuff Girls stayed towards the back, trying to grasp what was happening. Then a voice boomed over loud speakers that were concealed in the walls somewhere.

"Welcome everybody, hope you've enjoyed your day so far!" the voice said

"_Yeah, it's been spectacular,"_ Blossom thought.

"I have an exciting announcement to share with you today! We recently gained some new transfers, and they are excited to be here and train with you! Hopefully, they'll be just as good as I believe they will be!"

Random whoops and cheers could be heard in the audience. The girls glanced at each other.

"Also, the Trio is back from an electrifying mission! They will be joining us tonight, and we shall all celebrate!"

On the word celebrate; music began to pour through the speakers. Everyone began to do some sort of dance, some enthralling to watch, and some comical disasters. Buttercup shook her head; she obviously did **not **want to dance. Blossom didn't see where she disappeared to, but her feet began tapping to the beat. Bubble's had also disappeared, most likely lost in the dancing and excitement. Blossom closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. She began swaying her body to the beat. Soon enough, she was moving through the crowd, focusing all her energy into the music. She got so lost in the laughter and rhythm, that she did not watch where she was going. She quickly turned around on her toes, and ran face first into someone's chest. Some of the people around her gasped at what they saw.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking and…" Blossom stopped at a loss for words. Her bright pink eye's met with a pair of dark red sinister ones.

"Brick," Blossom gasped. His name was the only word she could fathom as she stared up into his enthralling, ruby eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there FanFic readers! Thank you SO much for all your wonderful reviews, they made me SO happy! So, I decided to roll out another chappie for all of you! And yes, it's a little on the short side, but there's a lot of information to take in. So be prepared! I shall update as soon as I can, most likely in 1-3 days! Oh, and just to be clear, this story will have Reds, Blues, and Greens, because they are all so cute! Haha, just a reminder! I'll shut up now, so you can get on with the chapter! Now...READ ON! **

Rainy Riot

Chapter 3: A Frightful Meeting

"Well, hello. Nice to see you," Brick said coarsely.

Blossoms first instinct was to slap the smirk from his face. But she resisted the urge, because she remembered what Daunt had said about fighting.

"Why are you here? Is this where you disappeared to a few years back?" Blossom questioned. Brick's smirk faltered.

"How about instead of twenty questions, we make this a little more interesting?" Brick asked and held out his hand. Blossom wasn't sure what he was getting at, but then it clicked a second later.

"You want me to dance with you? Are you insane?" Blossom asked, bewildered.

"Maybe," Brick said simply. He proceeded to grab her hand and pull her back out into the crowd of dancers.

Blossom looked back at him, still trying to figure him out. He continued to dance with her like they had no past, like he wasn't ever evil. He acted like he never even knew her. She was so focused on figuring him out, that she didn't notice that the amount of people around them had thinned out, until there were none left. She tensed up as soon as she realized there was no one around.

_"No witnesses,"_ Blossom thought, suppressing a shudder.

Brick dropped her hand as fast as he had grabbed it. He grabbed both of her shoulders and slammed her into the nearest wall of rock. Blossom winced. He had gotten stronger, and no matter what she did, she couldn't escape his grip.

"Getting a bit weak Bloss," Brick spat. Blossom just stood there against her will, with the hard rock pressing into her back. She looked him hard in the eyes, giving him a death glare. His ruby eyes looked dull though, like something inside him had died.

_Something is really wrong here._

Blossom wasn't about to question him though. He looked as if he was going to kill her at any moment.

"Get this through that thick skull of yours," Brick said through clenched teeth, "If you ever mention the past, you're **dead**. If you say Rowdyruff Boys under any circumstance, you're **dead**. Pretend you don't know us, and we won't acknowledge you either. Don't draw attention to yourself, same goes for your sisters. And if you use your powers, you're **dead**."

Blossom swallowed hard and nodded. Brick let go of her and started to walk away.

"_Wait, I'm a Powerpuff Girl! Some stupid Rowdyruff Boy isn't going to control me!" _Blossom thought. Her previous sense of fear manipulated into anger and hatred for Brick.

"Hey! You're not the only one who gets to speak in this conversation! Come back here idiot!" Blossom yelled in fury. Brick sighed and turned around so that he was facing her from a few feet away.

"What?" Brick said in an annoyed tone.

"You're threats mean nothing to me. I can match your strength, speed, and intelligence; I am your counterpart. So what if I mention the past or say your group name, what's the big deal? You're not in charge of my actions! You won't kill me, you can't," Blossom seethed. While she was on her rant, she moved closer to him, and now she was only a few inches away from him.

Blossom looked Brick over once more. She noticed that his fists were beginning to clench and unclench, and his eyes were practically drowning in fury. He was beyond angry, and Blossom wasn't sure what he would do next.

"_Maybe I was wrong about him killing me, he looks more than happy to do that right about now," _Blossom thought.

"If word gets out about your powers, my brothers and I won't be the ones killing you. If you speak about anything in the past, people here will put two and two together. They will figure out that you have special advantages, and that you cannot be controlled. And to the people here, **control is everything**. You do not want to mess with them. The only people you can trust is yourself, your sisters, and Daunt," Brick explained, trying to stay level-headed.

Blossom was trying to sort this all out in her head. This was a lot to take in.

"Why is Daunt trustworthy?" Blossom asked.

"He already knows of our powers, he protects us from the others. That's why no one here knows you as a famous Powerpuff Girl or me as an infamous Rowdyruff Boy. He's wiped out the data, as well as taking your superhero image and deleting it from Earth. You and your sisters no longer exist. I don't exist. **Nobody here exists," **Brick said menacingly.

"Oh," Blossom gasped. Blossom Utonium no longer existed to the world. She felt very dizzy, like she might faint. She had to grab onto something solid before she fell over. She ended up closing her eyes and grabbing onto Brick's arm. He tensed at this, and just stood there like a statue.

After what seemed like an hour, Blossom reopened her eyes and released her grip on Brick.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Brick just shrugged. They stood there in silence, until Brick started to walk back to the main pit.

Blossom still stood there, thinking things over. Another question popped into her head.

"Brick, why are you telling me all of this? I thought that you would want me and my sisters dead, since we're enemies," Blossom said, staring straight into his glowing red orbs. She thought she saw a flash of pain go through his eyes, but then all the emotion was gone. His eyes were once again dead.

"If they found out about you girls, then they would assume the same thing of us. They would kill us as well," Brick said simply, then walked out of the space.

"_Of course," _Blossom thought, _"He only told me to keep himself and his brothers safe. Why did I even think he cared about my safety for one second? We are enemies, and that will always remain true. It doesn't matter if we are no longer the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys. We have always hated each other. Why would this place change any of that? And why do I feel that I want it to change?" _

Blossom released a huge sigh. She began to walk to the main pit, in the same direction Brick headed in. She had to have a serious talk with her sisters about this. What if they have already said something? Who knew what they would say with Bubbles' giddiness and Buttercup's temper. Blossom quickened her pace; she had to find them **fast**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, next chappie all for my wonderful reviewers! Hope you like it, let me know what you think! Now…READ ON!**

Rainy Riot

Chapter 4: A Mysterious Daunt and a Ruthless Boomer

Blossom walked down the long hallway, almost sprinting to reach her sisters. She was suddenly jolted to a stop, her arm wrenching backwards.

"Ow!" Blossom yelled. Daunt just laughed as he gripped her wrist.

"Come on, it didn't hurt that bad," Daunt said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this! I have to go warn my sisters," Blossom tried pulling away from his grip, but no avail.

"Relax, their own counterparts will have found them by now. Trust me; you don't have to worry about them. They can take care of themselves you know."

"How do you know? I have the duty of protecting them, I'm the leader," Blossom said, getting furious with his laid-back attitude.

Daunt's tone became serious. "No, you're not. You are no longer Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. You are just Blossom, a normal sixteen year old girl, with strange pink eyes and bright orange hair. Got it?" Daunt's gray eyes bore into Blossom.

Blossom struggled to think of any more words. She settled with nodding and looking at her shoes. She was not used to this kind of control, she felt helpless. Then she thought back to what Brick had said, about how control is everything to these people. No kidding.

"Aw, don't look so sad Pink-Eyes! Follow me, I'll show you something that might make you feel better," Daunt said grinning. He seemed almost bipolar with his ever changing moods.

Blossom wasn't sure what to do. Should she trust him that her sisters wouldn't use their powers? Should she trust him in general? She was confused, and her face showed it like an open book. Daunt took her hand gently in his. She tensed up at the touch. Blossom didn't like the way it made her feel, which was very uneasy.

Daunt squeezed her hand slightly. "Just relax. You can trust me," Daunt whispered to her with a warm smile. Blossom still felt strange, but she gave in. She hadn't relaxed in a long time. With a sigh, she let him pull her along to where ever he wanted to go.

**(AN: Alright, let's change locations! I saw a review that wanted to see the blues, so let's go see what they are up to! Setting-The main pit Main Character-Bubbles)**

Bubbles sat down at the end of a stage, with a mass of people in front of her. She let her legs swing back and forth over the edge, and was breathing heavily from her dancing. So far, Bubbles thought this place was amazing, everyone was so high on life. She let out a giggle and sighed. This was a place she could get used to.

Bubbles felt warmth at her side. She looked over to find that a brown haired boy had sat next to her.

"Hey, I'm Rebz. Who are you, sweetheart?" he asked. Bubbles giggled again, he was a flirt.

"I'm Bubbles, why do you ask?"

"Well, I found myself rather intrigued with you. Such a beautiful girl, and yet you have no date?"

"It's hard to get a date when you're new in town," Bubbles spoke softly.

"O-oh," Rebz mood changed, so that it was slightly troubled. "Are you apart of those sisters that were just brought in?"

"Um, y-yeah. Why?" Bubbles became slightly nervous.

"Is it true, you were rescued by the Trio?" He said, suddenly becoming very interested in the topic.

"I don't know who the Trio is. And even if I did, I have no memory of who rescued me. I blacked out," Bubbles said.

"Oh, I see. Well, the Trio is, um, hard to explain. They are three brothers, who are extremely good at what they do. The Trio is pretty famous here, although they are infamous at the same time. You know, people are so grateful they are a part of this organization, but some fear that they might get out of control. And if they became out of control, I'm not sure that anyone could overpower them," Rebz informed her. Bubbles was pondering this, these boys sounded tough, too tough. Rather familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on who she was thinking of.

"So the Trio, three of them, right? As the name implies?" Bubbles asked, still thinking deeply over it.

"Ha, yeah. You're smart for being so pretty," Rebz flirted with her again. Bubbles blew off the complement, still racking her brain with the concept of the Trio.

_ There are three boys who are all brothers, and they are super powerful. Wait, super powerful…super powers! But who would…oh my gosh! The Rowdyruff Boys! No way!_

Bubbles looked back over to where Rebz once was, but he had left. She wished he was there though; she was itching to confirm her discovery of the Rowdyruff Boys. The people around her were starting to diminish, and disappear through the hallways. Bubbles assumed they were going back to their dorms, it did seem rather late. So, Bubbles starting following the crowd back to the rooms. Except that a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a completely different direction.

Bubbles tried to scream, but whoever it was had a huge, strong hand clasped around her mouth. She kept struggling, but it was no use. Then, an idea suddenly popped into her head. She moved her head around, trying to get into the right position for her mouth to be able to contact the skin of the hand. Once she found it, she bit down hard. She could taste the metallic flavor of the blood, and the hand released her.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" a male voice said harshly.

"Oh, well let me think why I bit your hand. For starters, you kidnapped me! Lunatic!" Bubbles yelled in fury and frustration. She got nervous then, and accessed her surroundings. She was in some sort of arena, large walls of metal and rock towering over her from all sides. She started to panic when she couldn't find an exit, her breathing became labored and her palms became sweaty.

"W-What are you going to do to me? If you try anything, I'll have you know that you'll be feeling bruises in the morning!" Bubbles yelled at the stranger, acting as tough as she could, even though she was terrified. The boy just stood there, concealed in a shadow. Bubbles was the curious type, so she stepped closer to him, looking him over. That's when it clicked. This boy was very strong; he had beach blonde hair, and piercing dark blue eyes. This was no stranger. This was Boomer.

"B-Boomer?" Bubbles said in shock.

"Well, nice seeing you again Bubbles," Boomer spit sarcastically.

"Yes, you sound so pleased to see me," Bubbles spat back.

"How can I not be a happy person when I have to deal with old enemies?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Why are you here? This is a place where heroes go, not villains."

"Well, we all have the same tendencies Bubs. And back home, we couldn't quite use our powers without being sent to prison. So using our powers here seemed like the better option."

"We all have the same tendencies? Are you really that dull? Only villains want to cause destruction and hurt intentionally!" Bubbles yelled at him. He was being quite ridiculous.

"Sure, Bubs. But remind me of that again when you're beating the crap out of someone or something. We all like it, the feeling of power. It's human nature; accept it as it is,"

Bubbles just stared at him in confusion as he inched closer to her. He had changed. No longer was he the dumb little boy from when they were five. He was intellectual, and quite malicious looking as well. His eyes seemed lifeless and broken.

_Something is not right here._

"What happened to you?" Bubbles asked with narrow eyes.

"Don't worry about me babe, worry about yourself. Oh, and you are to never mention the past, got it?"

"But…what…" Bubbles was so lost in utter confusion. When she looked back at Boomer, he was now only inches away, towering over her. Bubbles swallowed hard. She wouldn't speak a word about the past; the look in his eyes told her to shut her mouth. "Got it," she said wearily.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's have some fun," he spoke with and evil smirk. "There's no one around, how about we have a little fight. No powers can be used though. This will help you for your evaluation tomorrow."

She surveyed him as he got in a fighting stance. Bubbles felt something strange as she looked at him, some sort of adrenaline. That adrenaline rush made her mouth speak words she wished she could've taken back. "You're on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy! Another chapter for all my wonderful reviewers, I love all of you sooo much, I mean it! I've got more Blues, and the start of some Greens. Reds will have to wait for the next chappie unfortunately. But nonetheless, enjoy! Now…READ ON!**

Rainy Riot

Chapter 5: A Fight to Remember

Bubbles got into her stance uneasily. They then stood completely still, so still you could've heard a pin drop. Bubbles made the first move, swiftly moving her foot under his feet, in hopes that he would fall. Boomer easily hopped over her leg though, and proceeded to jab his fist into her side.

"Come on Bubs! That the best you got?' Boomer taunted. He proceeded to hit her in the stomach, until she kneeled down on the floor, moaning and clutching her middle.

"W-Why are you doing this B-Boomer? I thought you were the nice one, maybe a bit more understanding than your brothers," Bubbles said weakly.

"Ha, understanding. You mean, the weaker one, right? I might have been like that in the past, but not anymore. I can fight my own battles, I don't need anyone. I am strong now, ruthless when needed," Boomer said, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"But, why did you change Boomer? I mean, liked the old Boomer better," she said, searching his face for any sign that the old Boomer was there. All she saw was a confused expression cloud his eyes, but that disappeared within seconds. He crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"I couldn't afford to be him. To live here, you can't be pathetic," he hissed, then turned back to her. "I suggest you get back up and fight me. If you don't, you are a pathetic disappointment. You won't last here. Not what I was expecting from you Bubbles."

_Not what he was expecting? Does that mean he actually has faith that I can fight?_

Boomer got back into his fighting stance, waiting for Bubbles. She slowly got up and stood before him.

He launched himself at her, attempting to connect his fist with her lower jaw. _Not this time,_ Bubbles thought. She grabbed his fist and bent his arm backwards, and before he could recover, she kicked him in the hip. He stumbled backwards slightly and grinned, "There you go!" Boomer yelled.

Bubbles smiled and tried to punch him in the nose. However, Boomer blocked her fist, and kicked her in the stomach. She fell back on the floor, coughing deeply. He laughed and kicked her in the side. She was in terrible pain, but she stayed alert. When he tried to kick her again, she grabbed his foot and pulled it hard. Boomer fell beside her, facing the other direction. Bubbles took the chance to jam her elbow in the back of his head. Boomer turned on her in a hurry, lifted her up from the ground, and then shoved her into the wall. Bubbles winced, grabbing her throbbing head. Boomer put his arm against her neck, and held her there on the wall. He was panting and grinning, like a madman.

"Oh, how I've missed you sweetheart," Boomer said between breaths.

Bubbles was furious. He made he feel so stupid, like she was too cute and sweet to handle a fight.

_He has no idea of what I'm capable of! _

With her throbbing headache aside, Bubbles threw her head against his nose. She head a reassuring snap, signaling the nose had broken. Boomer's hands flew up to his nose, now gushing with blood. Bubbles took the chance to put her arm on his neck and hold him against the wall.

"Missed you too Boomie," she seethed.

Boomer just laughed. "Well done, I knew you could fight," he choked out. Bubbles released her chokehold, and he wiped his blood all over his shirt.

"You knew I could fight? Didn't seem like you were betting on my abilities before," Bubbles said.

"Just testing you, making you mad. I always fight better when I'm angry, so I thought that it would work the same way with you," Boomer said, still grinning. His grin just wouldn't go away, and soon Bubbles joined him in smiling. It was quite contagious.

"You're insane you know that," Bubbles said, chuckling at him.

"Yea, well, it happens. There's not enough sunlight down here, makes me a little crazy."

"No sunlight? Ever?" Bubbles gasped.

"There is one place," Boomer said, his grin getting wider, "Want me to show you?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Bubbles said.

Boomer grabbed her wrist, leading her out of the arena. Before they could reach the doors however, they burst open revealing a very stressed out Butch.

"Hey, Girly! Where the hell is your sister!"

…..

"M-My sister?" Bubbled puzzled, sidestepping closer to Boomer. Butch was always the scariest to her.

"Yeah! I've got orders to tell her to keep her mouth shut, but I can't find her anywhere!" Butch yelled.

"Did you check our room?" Bubbles asked quietly.

"You know, I would've if I knew where the freaking room was!" Butch yelled again.

"Well, then follow me! Goodness!" Bubbles yelled, getting fed up with Butch's yelling.

Bubbles sprinted down hallways, trying to remember where they were staying. Butch and Boomer were at her heels.

Bubbles halted suddenly. "Here it is!"

She knocked on the door. "Buttercup?"

"What?" a shout was heard from the inside of the door. They heard footsteps, then the door swung open, revealing as very annoyed Buttercup. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the two Rowdyruffs before her. "W-What the hell? The Row-" Buttercup stopped short when Butch clasped his hand over her mouth and pulling her in the room. Bubbles and Boomer followed, shutting the door behind them.

Buttercup took the chance to knee Butch in his stomach, and he stumbled backwards.

"Gosh, no need to be so hostile!" Butch yelled harshly.

"Oh yeah, because you grabbing my face and shoving my in here involuntarily was so gracious," Buttercup mocked.

"Whatever. Just listen, okay? You can't mention the past, the Rowdyruff Boys, or the Powerpuff Girls. And you can't use your powers. Got it?" Butch asked.

"Ha, so what if I do? You aren't my boss, Butchie Boy!" Buttercup yelled in his ear.

"Thought you would say that. But I have a feeling that you don't want to die, am I correct? So, if you mention anything or expose yourself to the normal people here, you are digging your own grave."

Buttercup pondered this. "How do I know you're not feeding me a bunch of crap so you can beat me when I'm off guard?"

Butch fell silent, so Bubbles stepped in. "Buttercup, this is serious. Do what he says, we don't want to die!"

"Alright," Buttercup examined Butch skeptically, "I'll trust you on this one. For Bubbles' sake. But I promise of you try anything, you're as good as dead,"

Butch just smirked. "Whatever you say sweetheart. But I wouldn't let your guard down, you never know," Butch winked at her with his smirk widening.

Buttercup's face turned red, embarrassed and furious. Bubbles and Boomer took note of this and glanced at each other.

"We're going to head out now," Bubbles said, backing up to the door, "Come on Boomer, show me that place you mentioned earlier." Boomer caught on and nodded. They left as fast as they could, the door slamming behind them.

Now it was just Buttercup and Butch, all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Haven't updated in a while, so here's a longer chapter for all of my amazing readers! I hope you like it, it's okay-ish :) And please review! I would love to know all of your opinions! Now…READ ON!**

Rainy Riot

Chapter 6: Unforgettable Nights

"So," Butch said, as he stood there with his counterpart. She continued to glare into space.

"What's up?" Butch said lamely, trying to make conversation. Buttercup gritted her teeth in anger and shut her eyes tight. He annoyed her even when he wasn't trying.

"Let's not make small talk, I hate small talk. Why don't you just leave, there's no point of you staying. I have nothing to say to you," Buttercup growled, not even glancing in his direction. She kept her eyes firmly planted on the floor.

Butch studied her. He didn't know quite what to say, but he could see that she was silently grieving. He knew what she had to give up by joining Contravention. And not only her family, but the feeling of power. He craved it, so he knew she had to have a craving for power as well. But he knew that Contravention was strict, you are always under the Leader's power. Though he was not sure who these said "Leaders" were. What he knew for sure was that they could kill all of them in an instant if they ever found out they were, well… _genetically enhanced_.

"I'm sorry," Butch muttered. He wished he could take it back. But what's said has been said. Buttercups eyes shot up to meet Butch's eyes. They seemed dull and lifeless, this wasn't the old Butch, and it made her stomach feel weird.

_Something is wrong here._

Buttercup pushed her feelings away though. "What are you sorry for? The past is not to be discussed, remember?" she said menacingly.

"Not about that, about bringing you here," Butch said in a low tone.

_He brought me here? He's the one who saved me from that green lightning? And he's the reason I'm stuck here?_ Buttercup's thoughts swirled in her mind.

"Well, I, I…" Buttercup wanted to yell at him. He took everything away from her. But she couldn't. There was something so different about him. He was, well… sincere. She just couldn't bring herself to yell at him, he looked just as broken as her.

"Contravention is to blame, just don't tell them I said that," She said in a whisper. Butch looked up at her with interest, wondering why she didn't yell at him. He smirked, and for a moment, Buttercup swore she saw the old Butch.

"Yeah, well, just don't let it change you too much babe," Butch said, now trying to play with her hair. She slapped his hand away. He grinned and Buttercup frowned, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Get out of here Butchie Boy, I have to get some sleep," She said as she pushed him to the door.

"Aw, I don't get to spend the night BC? I'll be on my best behavior, I promise!" he said with a huge smirk, and winked at her yet again.

"OUT!" she yelled, and slammed the door in his face. She could practically feel his smirk growing outside the door.

"Kay babe, just don't do anything exciting while I'm gone!" he laughed, then retreated back to his room.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. He was such an idiot.

…..

**(AN: Back with Boomer and Bubbles!)**

"Boomer, can I ask you something?" Bubbles piped up, while walking next to Boomer. There seemed to be a trillion different hallways just to find the place here the sun shines.

"Sure," Boomer said plainly, looking forward.

"If it's night time, how will we see the sun in this place?" she asked. Boomer stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"Didn't really think that through," he said, felling like an idiot. He sulked for a second, but then perked up in a second. Bubbles noticed this.

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"If we can't see the sun, they we'll see the moon! Oh and there's one other thing, but you'll have to wait till we get there to find out," Boomer grinned, grabbed her hand, and ran off to the room.

…..

"Wow," Bubbles gasped, staring up into the full moon and all of its glory. The stars glowed, and a calming breeze crossed over her face, slightly stirring her hair.

"I know," Boomer took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the fresh outdoors. "This place is called The Peak. It's hard as hell to find, but always worth it in the end."

"I agree," Bubbles sighed. She leaned on him slightly, but he didn't seem to mind. "So what was that other thing you were going to tell me when we got here?" Bubbles asked.

"What?" Boomer looked momentarily confused. Bubbles giggled at him as he racked his brain. Finally, his memory came back to him. "Oh yeah! Just whistle."

"But why should I…" Bubbles started. Boomer cut her off. "Just do it," he smiled.

Bubbles shrugged, and then blew out her best whistle. All of a sudden, a small blue bird landed on the railing in front of them. Bubbles grinned like crazy, and held out her finger. The tiny bird gladly accepted her finger as its perch.

"This is Blue Bell, she ran into the door up here one day. I just happened to be sitting here when it happened, and since I can communicate with animals, I helped her out. Can you communicate with them as well?" Boomer asked, also grinning.

"I can!" Bubbles squealed. "And she's precious."

They chatted with Blue Bell for a while, just as if she were a person. Eventually she had to fly away, and it was once again just Boomer and Bubbles.

"Boomer, this is really amazing, thank you," Bubbles beamed up at him. He smiled back.

"We better head back," Boomer said, opening the door back to the endless hallways. Bubbles was upset that they had to leave, but agreed that it was a good idea.

Boomer walked her all the way back to her room. They stopped at the door.

"It was good to see you again Boomie," Bubbles said, flashing him a smile.

"You too Bubbles," he said. He gave her a smile as well, but it fell soon after. Bubbles looked puzzled.

"Is there something wrong?" Bubbles asked worriedly.

"No, no, it's nothing. Just… fight hard in your evaluation tomorrow, okay?" Boomer said, still acting strange.

"I'll try my best, goodnight," Bubbles said, still worried and confused.

"Good. Sweet dreams," Boomer replied, gave her a small smile, and then left.

Bubbles opened the door to find Buttercup asleep already. Blossom was nowhere to be found though. And Bubbles was still confused about Boomer's mood change. Nonetheless, Bubbles slipped into her pajamas and tried to fall asleep. Hopefully her questions and thoughts would stop eventually so she could get some descent rest. But it didn't look promising. She let out a sigh.

"Everything that's happening is so weird," Bubbles whispered to herself.

…..

**(AN: Back with Blossom and Daunt!)**

"Where are we Daunt?" Blossom asked exhausted. He pulled her through a bunch of hallways, and now they were outside at ground level, right outside of Contravention.

"We are somewhere we shouldn't be," Daunt said smirking. Apparently Daunt had enough clearance to actually access the world outside of Contravention. Two horns blared in the distance, and Daunt grinned.

"This is to calm your nerves pinky, and it will help you prepare for some of your evaluation," Daunt explained.

"But I still don't understand what we're supposed to do," Blossom said.

Daunt was about to explain, but then a voice emerged out of the shadows. "You're supposed to jump on the train going east, away from Contravention. Then a train heading west will pass by then train you currently on, and you jump on that one to get back to Contravention. Adrenaline rush," the voice said. The person stepped out of the shadows, and it was none other than Brick.

Blossom rolled her eyes, "That's a good way to get killed."

"Exactly, that's why it's so fun. What, are you too scared to do it Bloss?" Brick sneered.

He caught her weak point, her pride. She would never back down now, it was a challenge. "I'll do it Brick," Blossom said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hey, I'm here too you know!" Daunt stated.

"Sorry," Blossom said smiling towards him, "Brick just brings out the worst of my manners." Daunt grinned back at her. Blossom swore she could've heard Brick growl lightly behind her.

The train came closer, almost to them now. Blossom got into a running stance, and prepared for its arrival. She also remembered to not use her powers, just as Brick had instructed.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_Run!_

Blossom took off, running next to the large transportation device. She saw the opening, and jumped into it. She landed roughly onto the metal ground, greatly hurting her arm from landing on it. Daunt came through next. Grinning and breathing hard, crouched down on the floor. Brick came in last, landing directly on his feet flawlessly. His mouth was set in a line, but his eyes told a completely different story. He was practically dripping with adrenaline. Blossom was hyped up as well now, even though her arm was sore. She now understood why they took such risks. It felt amazing.

Daunt had already left, jumping onto the train passing them. Brick followed him, jumping onto the other train just as gracefully as the first. Blossom got up, and shot herself towards the opening. Something went wrong though. The train jolted forward, before Blossom could get footing on the train floor. Blossom flew sideways on the ledge of the opening, hitting her sore arm hard. The pain made her start to fall backwards.

"_This is it, I'm going to die. Just for an adrenaline rush. Stupid, stupid, stupid,"_ Blossom thought.

But she didn't die, or even fall. A pair of hands grabbed her in mid-air, and pulled her close. Blossom was breathing hard, gasping for breath. The pair of hands released her.

"What the hell! Be more careful Blossom!" Brick yelled at her. She didn't say a word. She wasn't used to Brick actually being concerned about her. Everything has been changing lately, and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

Contravention came back into view, and they all jumped off.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to hit the sack," Daunt said, yawning. "Goodnight, and Blossom, don't kill yourself yet."

"I'll try not to next time," Blossom sneered. Daunt laughed and retreated back to Contravention.

Now it was just Blossom and Brick.

"Thanks, you know, for saving me," Blossom said timidly.

"Whatever," Brick replied. "Just tell me when you're going to do something stupid with Daunt next time."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Blossom rolled her eyes. Brick smirked.

"Better get some sleep. You don't want to fail evaluations," Brick said.

"Okay, um, could you walk me back to my room maybe? I actually have no idea how to get there from here," Blossom said. She was glad it was dark; heat was starting to rise to her cheeks.

"Sure," Brick sighed.

…..

The walk back to Blossom's room was silent. When they got there, Brick nodded to her and started to leave. On impulse, Blossom grabbed her wrist. Brick tensed, unsure of what to do. Blossom gave him a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. He slightly hugged back and nodded. He then disappeared within seconds. Blossom headed inside her room to find Buttercup and Bubbles already asleep, and she decided to join them. Sleeping sounded like a perfect activity to do. Once Blossom changed and slipped into bed, one question kept bothering her.

_What made me hug him?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! MY GOODNESS IT'S BEEN A WHILE! Sorry for not writing earlier, I got busy and distracted (Yeah, playing videogames and chatting on my Steam account, anyone have one of those?)…Anyway, I'm here now! And I'll be able to write more because it's summer! YEA! Hope you guys like this chapter! (Oh, and starting from this chapter and on, I'm going to put a lyric to a song that's relevant to the chapter! Thought it would be fun, so, yeah!) Now…READ ON!**

**Lyric: I'm staring down the barrel of a 45, swimming through the ashes of another life, no real reason to accept the way; things have changed, staring down the barrel of a 45! – By Shinedown**

**Chapter 7 **

**Surprise, Surprise**

Blossom woke with a start. She glanced around the room frantically, wondering where she was. Then she remembered. She was in Contravention, where her old life had ended and she had started a new one.

With a sigh, Blossom got out from under the covers of her bed, stretched, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her sisters were still fast asleep. Figures.

A gentle rumble escaped from the depths of Blossom's stomach.

"_Man, I'm starving! I wonder where the food is in this place," _Blossom thought. She sat back down on her bed with a huff.

"_I wonder what Brick is doing right now," _Blossom then shook her head vigorously. _'What? Ugh, what am I doing thinking about him?" _she mentally scolded herself. Her stomach rumbled again, and Blossom sighed once more, getting annoyed.

A loud knock was heard at the door, and Blossom's head jerked up to look at it. She could hear both of her sisters shoot up from their covers in alarm.

"Who's there?" Blossom asked, heading over to the door.

"Your favorite person, honey," Daunt shouted through the door. Blossom could practically hear his smirk.

With a frustrated groan, Blossom pulled open the door, and Daunt barged right in.

"Hope I'm not intruding on your girls' snooze-fest, but it's time to wake up. You all have a short practice session before your evaluations today," he explained, then dropped three large duffle bags on their floor. "These are for you girls, clothes and, erm, girl stuff."

"Thanks Daunt!" Bubbles squealed, and dashed towards the bag. "I call the shower first!" Bubbles ran into the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door shut. It locked with a small click.

Daunt mumbled a welcome and turned back to the other two girls. "Wasn't sure what you guys wanted to wear, so I had some girls pick out some clothes they thought you would like. I think they threw in some other necessary items too."

Blossom sifted through the clothes and cosmetics. Her clothes were mostly black and a deep, dark pink. She grabbed a pair of black sweats, a black tank, and a dark pink top that exposed her shoulders. She then looked at Daunt with narrow eyes. "Can we please have some privacy?"

"Ha, you sure you don't want me to stick around girls?" Buttercup gave him a death-worthy glare, and he smirked. "Alright, alright, I'll leave. Just don't miss me too much! Oh, and come out to the main room again when all of you are done, because breakfast is ready!" Daunt flaunted out of the room, and shut the door lightly behind him. Gosh, he thought he owned the world. He was so arrogant. Blossom rolled her eyes at the thought.

Buttercup began pounding on the bathroom door, yelling at Bubbles to hurry up. Soon, Bubbles flaunted out of the bathroom wearing black shorts and a dark blue tank top.

"Goodness, all the clothes here are so dark. Kind of depressing if you ask me," Bubbles said, shrugging.

Buttercup took the fastest shower and came out wearing black skinny jeans, a dark green tank, and a black v-neck shirt on top. Blossom got into her clothes, and everyone was absolutely famished by then. The sisters threw on some Converse of their color, and went on their way.

…..

The girls went out into the main pit, where a huge number of people were gathered around tables eating their breakfast. Daunt spotted them rather easily.

"Hey girls, your food is at my table. Follow me, if your may," Daunt smiled. He made a point to grab Blossom's hand and took them all to his table. Blossom slightly tensed in his grasp, but did nothing to stop it.

They all sat down at their plates filled with fresh, hot eggs and bacon. Buttercup, in her usual manner, dug in right away. Blossom and Bubbles started to eat, but politely.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, I would like you to meet some of the most civilized people here," Daunt said, gesturing to the people sitting across from them.

"This is Toby, Mari, and Crue," Daunt said, introducing them from left to right. Blossom looked them over, evaluating what they were like. Toby was a strong, blonde haired boy with a burdened face. He seemed to have quite a back-story, especially concerning the huge scar on the left corner of his forehead. He seemed like the silent type though. Mari had slightly curly brown hair and kind brown eyes. She seemed like the type of person anyone could get along with, but you did not want to get on her bad side. Then there was Crue, a strange dark-haired guy with no emotion on his face. Blossom couldn't quite figure him out. She didn't realize she was staring at him until Bubbles nudged her and Crue's crystal blue eyes cast downward. Blossom shook her head, and continued eating.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Bubbles said cheerily, Toby and Mari smiling in response. Crue slightly nodded.

Buttercup slightly waved at them, then continued eating. Blossom smiled at them in greeting. Another girl with brown hair and long bangs shoved her way through Mari and Crue.

"And this is Katly," Daunt sighed.

"Howdy newbies!" she said happily, and then sat down. The girls all smiled back at her. Katy turned to Mari and started having a conversation and left everyone else to their business.

Bubbles was straining her head, looking for someone. Blossom noticed and looked at her curiously.

"Aha!" Bubbles whispered.

"Who'd you find Bubbles?" Blossom asked quizzically. Bubbles looked over at her surprised.

"Oh Blossom, uhm, when did you get here?"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Who did you find?"

"Well, um. I found a cute guy," Bubbles said, the last part of her sentence coming out sounding like a question.

Blossom looked over, following Bubbles' line of vision. Her eyebrows rose. She was looking at the table holding Brick, Boomer, and Butch. _Oh, she must like Boomer, _Blossom thought.

"You know Bubbles, its okay. If you like him and all," Blossom explained. Bubbles looked at her strangely, then back at the boys' table, then back at Blossom. She broke out in a grin.

"You like Brick, don't you?" Bubbles said, now smirking. Blossom's eyebrows furrowed.

"We will discuss this later," Blossom said. She felt heat rise on her face. _Why am I blushing? _Blossom thought. Bubbles just sighed audibly and looked triumphant. Blossom just went back to eating her breakfast.

The chattering in the cafeteria ceased. The girls looked around strangely. This wasn't normal. They heard yelling coming from one of the corridors. Soon, two guys emerged from the corridor, the older one carrying a pistol. Blossom's eyes widened.

"What do you think you were doing?" the man with the gun yelled. "You betrayed us, all of us!" he gestured to the rest of the cafeteria.

"You would say that, wouldn't you?" the younger boy hissed. "What you're really doing here, it's…it's insane! I've played by the rules too damn long!"

"Shut up, you traitor. We've given you everything you never had! And you repay us with this! You're not brave, not loyal, not anything that you should be! You're done here."

"Perfect. Kill me, **feel** what it's like to put the **innocent to death**." The boy whispered harshly through his clenched teeth. "Oh, wait. You already know that feeling."

The older man kicked the boy in his jaw, probably dislocating it. The boy could no longer talk.

The man then looked to the audience in the cafeteria, and his face softened. "Who is brave enough to put this evil to_** death**_? Maybe one of the new girls wanna talk a shot, huh?" he looked towards their table. The girls gulped, they certainly didn't want to kill anybody. Sure enough, the man laid the cocked gun on the table. "Who will pull the trigger?" he asked.

None of the girls reached for the gun. _This is it,_ Blossom thought, _I guess I have to do this._ She reluctantly started to rise from her seat. Before she could grab the gun, Crue slammed his hand down on it and walked over to the boy with a solemn face. The man looked shocked, and Blossom took her seat.

"Very well then," the man said. "Crue, my boy, thank you for rising up to the challenge." He nodded curtly, and then walked over to Crue.

Crue didn't look at anything or anyone besides the boy. The boy's face lightened, and he seemed to look desperately to Crue. Not to be freed or spared, but more of a look that tried to get Crue to believe his words before he was gone forever. Blossom couldn't see Crue's face, and even if she did, she probably wouldn't be able to read him like the others.

**Click.**

That was all anyone could hear in their ears as the trigger was pulled. When the shot fired, the noise was ringing in their ears. They then heard the thump of the body crumpling to the ground. Blossom knew she would never forget those sounds, the sounds of death. She looked to the older man's face, and knew she would never forget that either. His expression held full satisfaction. Blossom turned to her sisters, who looked stunned, just the same as herself. She knew they were all thinking the same thing.

_**What kind of place is this?**_


End file.
